Beaker Young Ones
Beaker is a caring wolf, especially towards pups. She helps to take care of the sick, injured and older wolves. She also keeps an eye on the troublesome teens. Despite being a gentle wolf, Beaker can hold her position within the pack well, though she refrains from exerting her dominance uselessly toward others. Young Ones Beaker(YF017) was born into the Young Ones Pack on May 3, 2011. Her parents were Youssarian, the alpha male, and Shatter, the alpha female. She was born with three littermates, two brothers named Baker(YM015) and Miles(YM016), and one sister named Super Furry Animal(YF018). At the same time, a subordinate female called Mozart, who was their half-sister, gave birth to Phoenix, Drew and Shade. Shade was killed and Mozart was kicked out but later rejoined and took over the pack when Shatter died. A week later, the pack split. Beaker and her siblings were in the smaller group with a few adults and teens, but they were taken good care of by Snow, Ebony and Rocket Dog. After a month the pack reunited, and there was a fight for both female and male dominance. At the end, Youssarian and a new-comer female named Frost took dominance so Frost adopted them as her own children. One day, their uncle Hambone started a den move, luckily the others stopped him. A week later he managed to make the den move, and Beaker's brother, Baker, almost drowned when they were crossing the river. Luckily, the rest of them crossed safely. Later on, they started learning how to hunt, and one time, when they were practicing hare hunting, the Scooters had the same idea. The two packs clashed into battle. The Young Ones chased the Scooters off, and the Scooters left a pup behind called Avatar, who was rescued by Dingo and adopted into the pack. Sometimes Beaker had a hard time getting food, as the other bigger six pups eagerly ate first. Although Beaker was the smallest of the litter she made it to her first year along with her litter mates and adoptive brother Avatar. During winter, a group of roving males from the Commandos started hanging around the pack's territory and managed to mate with many females. Spring came, and Swift Kill aborted her litter; Rocket Dog's pups were killed by Mozart, and two of Mozart's pups were killed by Frost. The other females gave birth to 12 pups in total. Beaker babysat the pups many times with her sister, Super Furry Animal. One time, the Scooters attacked the den, Beaker and Animal protected the pups until the Young Ones chased them away. Days later, the pack went into battle with the Commandos. Beaker and Animal stayed in the main den with some pups, while Rocket Dog and Swift Kill took other pups away. After that, the pack separated permanently. The following week there was a flood and some of their old territory was burned in a wildfire. Later on, they started training the pups in hunting. Soon, winter came, and the roving males started appearing. Mainly Houdini and Homestar Runner. Many females, including the dominant female, Frost, mated with them but Beaker wanted to stay away from trouble. When Houdini tried to mate with her while she was on her own she rejected him, but he was persistent. Luckily for Beaker, her father Youssarian came to her aid and chased the pesky male off. A month later the alpha female, Frost, died, so Beaker's father went on roving. Fang took over as alpha male and later Timber overthrew him. Beaker's sister Super Furry Animal took female dominance. Later more males appeared in the scene, Homestar Runner and Flash. In one occasion she stumbled upon Homestar, he enticed her to mate and being in heat she couldn't decline. As there wasn't a stable alpha pair, the subordinates weren't being monitored and Beaker didn't receive any punishment. A few days later, Youssarian returned and reclaimed his position. In spring, Amber ousted Animal. Animal gave birth to six pups, but she abandoned five of them to return with the pack. Soon after, Beaker gave birth to three pups, all males named Sly Cooper, Murray and Bentley. Her sister, Animal didn't seem interested in taking care of her pup, Alamo, so Beaker took care of him. Unfortunately, in July of the same year, her father, Youssarian, died, so Ash took dominance next to Amber, who was later overthrown by Caution. All of her pups survived their first year. In spring of 2014, Caution died along with Ash. Her younger half-sister, Oriole, took female dominance next to Lupus, who was later ousted by Canis. Later, the Jackals wandered into Young Ones territory, wanting their land. Canis wanted to fight back but Fang noticed they had mange, and the Young Ones were forced to give up their territory. Beaker was sorrowed; that was the land she grew up in all her life. Later, while they still were in unclaimed lands, Alamo was attacked by an eagle. Beaker and the majority of the members were out hunting when it happened. Later on, the pack gathered for a hunt. Settled in and having picked their target, they charged, but were interrupted by the Rascals, who invaded their hunting territory. Beaker charged and chased Akari, though the female ran off towards the male named Sabaku. Beaker retreated, having been outnumbered, though the Rascals retreated seconds later, as well. Beaker was not injured in the attack. Physical Appearance Beaker holds a smaller frame and stature compared to her siblings as well as contemporary female wolves. Nevertheless, she boasts a healthy, thick pelt constituting of two main tones, stygian and dirty ivory, with various shades of grays interwoven between. The darker hues of her hide are concentrated upon the dorsal portion of her embodiment(back, upper head, proboscis, etc.), and the pastel tints are located upon her lower visage, chest, and underside. Beaker's eyes hold the simplistic design of multiple tones of gray fused to a single sheet of color. She portrays a kind and warm demeanor yet combines her amiable elements with those of firmness and assertiveness. Litters First litter Born on''' April 8, 2013: Sly Cooper, Bentley and Murray. '''Fathered by Homestar Runner. Family Mother: Shatter Father: Youssarian Brothers: Miles and Baker Sisters: Super Furry Animal Grandmothers: Sunray and Unknown Grandfathers: Scout and Unknown. Family Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Role Play Characters